


【嘉磊】戒赌吧焉栩嘉

by Mr_Arctic



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Arctic/pseuds/Mr_Arctic
Summary: 年下女装攻dirty talk我愿称之为两个泥塑爱好者的自相残杀x壶人戒赌吧！
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship, 焉栩嘉/赵磊
Kudos: 16





	【嘉磊】戒赌吧焉栩嘉

///

众所周知赵磊一向守时。

但是今天他迟到了。

同学们酒喝了一轮游戏玩了几局八卦聊了一圈了他才姗姗来迟，一看见大家就两手合十，笑眯眯地说不好意思不好意思，来迟了，今天我请。

同学们赶紧跟他客气，说不用不用，大明星就是档期比较满时间比较紧嘛，理解的啦，感谢磊哥百忙之中抽出时间来跟我们小聚！

赵磊被这么一说反而更不好意思起来，有些尴尬地摆摆手：“不是因为工作啦，我哪有那么忙嘛！其实……是因为她。”

众人这才发现他身后跟着一个陌生姑娘。

“女孩子第一次跟我出门，有点不好意思啦，做了好久思想工作才肯跟着我出来，就耽误了一点时间。”赵磊温柔地搂着“女孩”的肩，和大家解释。

那姑娘长着一张娃娃脸，但个子很高，穿平底鞋身高也几乎和赵磊相仿。她穿了一身粉色，简单但好看的款式，短裙下是笔直的一双长腿。女孩子看上去确实如赵磊描述的那样认生，羞怯地缩在男朋友的怀里，不敢抬眼看人，只是小声说着不好意思，然后低头微笑。

这下轮到其他人窘迫了。

啊？现役偶像居然可以，可以这样的吗？众人你看看我我看看你，眼珠子都要惊掉了。看完一圈目光又落到两个当事人身上，发现二位配得要死的俊男靓女正旁若无人地黏在一起说悄悄话，如胶似漆，丝毫也没察觉到有问题。

半晌，终于有人敢开口：“磊哥，这是你的……？”

“是啊，我女朋友嘉嘉。”赵磊大大方方地介绍，言毕，又笑眯眯地竖起一根食指放到唇边，“你们可要替我保密哦——”

///

焉栩嘉，戒赌吧！

如果上天给他一次重新做人的机会，焉栩嘉一定要跟前一天晚上的自己这么说。

尤其不要跟赵磊赌，他个老狐狸精，老诈骗犯，坏的很！

焉栩嘉越想越气，咬牙切齿地攥紧了手里的粉色短裙。

事情要从一天前说起。

凌晨，宿舍，床上。焉栩嘉结束一天的工作，洗了澡，头发吹了个半干，而他亲爱的满肚子坏水的赵磊哥哥则衣衫不整地跨坐在他的身上，屁股里塞着他的东西，一边小声呻吟一边扭着身子慢慢把东西往里吞。

焉栩嘉很享受这样的时刻。和比自己年长的队友恋爱就是好，好就好在真他妈的好，人美歌甜温柔贤惠，活儿好还会自己动。早上叫你起床晚上给你暖床，行踪不必遮遮掩掩，既不会被粉丝打死也不用担心被经纪人念叨。两个人白天一块训练，晚上回家关起门就能享受成年人的乐趣，还有比这更妙的事情吗？我看没有！

快感慢慢升腾起来，浪似的一下下涌上来，爽得人头皮发麻。焉栩嘉睁开微阖着眼睛，正好能看见同样被情欲染得脸颊发红的美人，手撑在他的胸口，轻咬嘴唇发狠的样子不知是因为疼还是因为爽。

妙啊，真他妈妙啊。焉栩嘉感叹。

然后就感觉赵磊的两只手突然抓了抓他的胸。

抓完又意犹未尽地揉了一把。

接着是一道晴天霹雳：“嘉嘉，你有咪咪诶。”

“啥？”焉栩嘉感觉自己猛男的自尊倍受折辱，差点一冲动翻身而起，又突然想起自己的命根子还在人家那儿，不敢造次，只能维持一个鲤鱼打挺打了一半的尴尬姿势，满脸惊诧地看着赵磊。

而赵磊还要火上浇油：“真的，你胸好大。”

甚至恶趣味地往中间拢了拢：“哇，还有沟。”

“你……”焉栩嘉被他说得面红耳赤，支支吾吾半天没憋出一句怼回去的话，只能掐着哥哥的腰狠顶了两下当作反驳。

“干嘛！”赵磊被他撞得身子一软，趴在焉栩嘉身上，努力了几次才重新撑着坐起来，手却还粘在男孩子的胸部不肯挪开，“可是你真的有嘛，你看。”

说着又拉起焉栩嘉的手去摸自己：“我就没有。”

焉栩嘉无语，揉了揉男朋友薄薄一层的乳肉，把手掌挪到同样只是薄薄一层的肚皮上，那里被他的性器顶起来了一个小小的凸起。

“那是因为你太瘦了。”焉栩嘉小心摩挲着那微微凸起的一小块皮肤，然后用指腹轻轻按压，身上的人立刻被刺激得蜷起了脚趾。

“啊……嘉嘉……”他看样子是真的舒服到了，声音都得娇娇糯糯，那双小鹿眼睛也湿润异常，看上去随时会化成一滩水，“嘉嘉……嘉嘉，要不要和我打个赌？”

“打什么赌？”焉栩嘉握着他的窄腰，问。

赵磊从床边一片狼藉的衣服堆里摸出自己的手机，解了屏给焉栩嘉看：“现在是凌晨一点差一刻，我赌你坚持不到一点整。”

“你小瞧我？”

“赌不赌，输了的穿女装。”赵磊冲他挑眉一笑。

实不相瞒，焉栩嘉一听“女装”二字，直接眼前一亮，赌鬼上身。谁还没点羞于启齿的小癖好了？焉栩嘉想起那一个个寂寞的独守空闺的夜，他背负着强烈的道德谴责在某宝按着他哥的尺码选购的各式长裙短裤大腿袜，又想起因为害怕咏春警告而被迫把那些衣服藏到柜底吃灰……惨啊，惨啊，一把辛酸泪啊。还记得有一次他趁赵磊不在，把衣服翻出来除灰除皱结果被恰好来串门的队友看见了，焉栩嘉还花了大价钱买好吃的当封口费。

队友嘬着焉栩嘉买来贿赂他的奶茶，诚恳发问：你干嘛不想办法试探一下呢？磊哥那么宠你，只要你好说，我看他未必会生气。

焉栩嘉低头扭手指头，小声嘀咕：我这不是，没找着机会嘛。

而现在机会自己找上门来了。赵磊穿裙子的模样已经被他翻来覆去想象过了百八十遍，现在又噼里啪啦地在脑中闪现……光是想想都觉得又硬了一些呢！赌赌赌，这哪能不赌，不赌不是男人！

结果？

色令智昏！这大概就是色令智昏！焉栩嘉勾着一条草莓图案荷叶边的小内裤，无力地跌坐在卧室的梳妆镜前，欲哭无泪。

我真傻，真的。我单单想着等赵磊输了我要让他从旗袍到jk制服轮番穿个遍，我却没想到输的人会是我！

而那个惨败的过程还是那样令人记忆犹新。苍了个天了，他早该料到赵磊温柔文静的表象下隐藏的那个疯劲儿被发挥到床事上来能有多大的杀伤力。

焉栩嘉扶额，都是自己作的，只能愿赌服输，一边叹气一边拉上短裙侧边的拉链。本以为穿不上，结果居然正正好好。

焉栩嘉愣了，突然想起昨天晚上他被夹得灵魂出窍，缴械投降后赵磊撩着汗湿的头发，一脸意料之中的得意样子，不由得冒出一身冷汗。

“你还是太嫩啦，嘉哥。”赵磊像拎战利品一样拎着刚刚打好结的套子，低头亲了亲在贤者时间的焉栩嘉的脸蛋，“要愿赌服输哦。”

///

焉栩嘉摸着良心保证，穿那长度死活都只能到大腿中部的粉红小短裙出门就是他这辈子经历过最艰难的事，比任何一次上台表演都艰难，比高考都艰难。

赵磊倒是没说谎，他是真的抱着玄关的鞋柜挣扎了半个钟头才鼓起勇气出门，结果刚一出门就撞上一股上升气流，逼他直接在门口台阶上cos玛丽莲梦露。

焉栩嘉尴尬得要死，赵磊在一边笑得打鸣。好家伙，这要说起来就更气人了。他倒是打扮得人模狗样的，白衬衫黑长裤金边眼镜，还为了配合焉栩嘉的身高垫了五公分增高垫，整个人标致得发光。

“笑屁！”焉栩嘉气得冒烟。

“好嘛！不笑了不笑了。”赵磊好不容易收住笑，凑近去帮焉栩嘉揩掉不小心涂溢出来的一点口红，“说实话，还挺好看的。”

焉栩嘉斜了他一眼：“真的假的？”

“真的，可以买艳压通稿的程度。”

焉栩嘉咬牙切齿，就知道他嘴里蹦不出什么好话！气鼓鼓抱起胳膊自顾自走路。

谁能想到，这才只是个开始。

店里过了零点才真正到高峰期，客人不减反增，人人喝得微醺，其中就包含一个赵磊。

赵磊不太能喝，而且一喝就嗨，曾经就发生过喝多了在全公司面前大秀腹肌的惨案，第二天酒醒了躲在被窝里自闭了一上午。

但是丝毫没长记性。

他人生得白，脸皮薄，稍稍醉了就上脸，从鼻头到耳朵尖红成一片。听别人讲笑话，傻兮兮地笑。捧着酒杯，有些晕乎乎的站也站不直，索性半个身子贴在焉栩嘉身上靠着，这是他一向的习惯。

只是靠着也就算了，偏偏还要乱蹭。焉栩嘉也不晓得他是故意的还是喝多了站不住，但是赵磊整个人重心都在他身上，为防他站不稳摔倒又不能躲避，只能像棵树似的立在那任由一只圆屁股在他裆部蹭来蹭去。焉栩嘉被蹭的头皮发麻。他怀疑赵磊最近健身是不是练屁股了，如果不是那就是这几天伙食好，长了二两肉，而且恰恰都长在了屁股上。

这太危险了。焉栩嘉紧张地瞄着他俩之间的间隙，生怕那条可爱的粉裙子会被顶出一个微妙的弧度，让他当场社会性死亡。

“赵磊，别……别蹭我了……”焉栩嘉扶着他的肩膀帮他立正，给两个人拉开一点安全距离。

“怎么了？”赵磊回过头来看他，语气里带着笑意，脸上却满是懵懂，焉栩嘉看不出他是真醉了还是假无辜，只觉得他说话时吐出的带点儿酒味的热气扫在脸颊，痒滋滋的，也像在撩人。

“怎么了？”他还不依不饶，扭过身子搂住焉栩嘉的腰，嘴唇贴在他耳根，“不会是把你……蹭硬了吧？”

“……那你知道了还蹭……”焉栩嘉真是拿他一点办法也没有。

喝醉的人听了，得逞大笑，干脆正大光明地抱住焉栩嘉。

“那怎么办？”现在的赵磊像一块浸满了酒精的棉花，潮湿柔软，易燃易爆，笑眯眯地到处纵火，“你要肏我吗？”

“啧。”

“可是今天嘉嘉是女孩子。”他摸索着焉栩嘉的后背，隔着外衣，悄悄捻住内衣边缘，弹出啪嗒一声响。焉栩嘉浑身肌肉一紧。

酒吧里灯光昏暗，暖黄的氛围灯让眼前一切的轮廓都暧昧不明。焉栩嘉的脸一半浸泡在晦暗的阴影里，他垂下眼睛，说了句什么，但被震得地板都在共振的重低音音乐吞没掉了。

“你说什么？”赵磊微微仰起头来，像是索吻的姿态。

焉栩嘉贴近他的耳朵：“我说，女孩子就不能肏你了吗？”

///

“要不要和我打个赌？”

赵磊没有马上回答。一是因为焉栩嘉的语气听起来一点都不像是在征求意见，二是因为他刚刚被这个家伙抵在墙壁上亲懵了，一时还没缓过劲来。

“我才不要……”赵磊被吻得晕晕乎乎的，皱着眉头想推开焉栩嘉，却一点力气都使不上。推人的手软绵绵的，反倒是像小动物撒娇，像欲拒还迎。于是被搂得更紧。

赵磊觉得酒精让脑子变得迟钝了。焉栩嘉再压上来和他接吻，缺氧造成了轻微的晕眩感，他感觉自己反应不过来，不知道是什么时候就被亲出了眼泪，不知道什么时候衣服就被扯得只能堪堪挂在肩上。男人的手伸进他衬衫的下摆，从肩胛骨一路摸到腰上，从解开了的裤腰伸进去，摸到尾椎骨。手是滚烫的男人的手，是焉栩嘉的手。赵磊突然就想起这双手第一次这样摸他的时候还不是这样——要稚嫩很多，或许还小上一圈，怯生生的男孩子的手——现在却全然不是那样了。

“啊……”被手指破开身体的触感还是一样。异物插入，饱胀的痛感和酥酥麻麻的快感是同时产生的，电流一样蔓延直全身，让赵磊恢复一丝丝理智。

“不……不要在这……我们回房间好不好……”赵磊压低了声音小声央求。他们还在宿舍的玄关处，客厅的大灯已经关了，只有阿姨留的一盏走廊灯亮着。但队友们这个点八成都还醒着，只要他们打开房门就会……

“可是你已经湿得不行了啊赵磊，”焉栩嘉低声说道，同时又往他湿泞不堪的后穴里加进一根手指，抽插出粘腻的水声，“你自己听。”

赵磊被这糟糕的声音臊死了，羞愧难当只能把通红的脸往焉栩嘉颈窝里埋。

“哎呀，还害羞了？”焉栩嘉说着，摸索到了那个熟悉的敏感点，怀里的人随即颤抖着绷紧了肌肉，趴在他肩上发出一声小猫似的呻吟。

“可是你好像很喜欢诶，一直在吸，还流了好多水……”

“我没有……”赵磊被他玩得腿都软了，快要站不住，被焉栩嘉一把揽住，翻身压在墙上。松松垮垮的衬衫被推高，露出过瘦的腰。赵磊腰真的太细了，毫不夸张的形容就是盈盈不足一握，甚至能把同样也没二两肉的臀部衬托得相对丰满。

“不喜欢吗？”焉栩嘉抽出手指，把满手的肠液抹在赵磊的臀瓣上，雪白的屁股被抹得水光淋漓，亮晶晶的一片。啪地一巴掌打上去，声音响亮，再握住用手掌揉弄，臀尖上泛起一抹色情的红晕。

焉栩嘉掀开那条折磨了他一晚上的粉红小短裙，哦，还有那条荷叶边的内裤，将硬得发疼的性器抵在赵磊的臀缝间磨蹭。

“这也不喜欢吗？”焉栩嘉俯下身去咬了一口赵磊发烫的耳垂，然后掐着他的臀肉肏了进去。

醉酒的人里面热得异常，又紧致得一如既往，舒服到焉栩嘉都要骂脏话。

“啊……赵磊……你怎么就这么好肏呢……”焉栩嘉从背后抱着他，正好能吻到美人在情欲和酒精的作用下变得通红的肩颈。两只手也不歇息，赵磊现在身体敏感得要死，乳头一碰就硬，小小一团乳肉被焉栩嘉握在手掌心里快要玩出花来——嗨，可别他妈的提了，要不是因为自己胸比老婆大也不会有那个挨千刀的赌约。这么一想焉栩嘉都觉得不多揉几下报仇都是亏。

“你干嘛呀焉栩嘉，你别，你别弄了呜呜……”赵磊被顶得说话都含含糊糊的，“我又不是女孩子，我不要……啊……不要摸这里！”

“嘿，你昨天揪我奶头的时候可不是这么说的哈！”

焉栩嘉环着赵磊的腰，又往怀里搂紧了几分，让两具身体严丝密封地贴合在一起，性器进入到最深，撑到再也塞不下，然后抽出大半，接着重新整根没入，一下一下肏得结结实实。

焉栩嘉觉得赵磊已经做得有些恍惚了。这个体位看不到他的表情，但是能听见他咬着衣袖、拼命克制的呜咽声，感觉到不断从交合部位流出温润的液体。

赵磊已经完全软掉了，一身精瘦的肌肉松懈下来，变成绵绵软软好欺负的棉花糖一块，最适合趁火打劫。

于是焉栩嘉又一次尝试坑蒙拐骗：“赵磊，和我打个赌好不好？”

“不……唔！”拒绝的话才刚吐出一个字。

焉栩嘉的手拉着赵磊的，交叠起来压在小腹上微微凸起的位置。

“好不好嘛……”焉栩嘉蹭着他的脖子撒娇，没来得及摘的假发刺刺痒痒的。男孩子声音纯良无辜，手上却干着魔鬼的事。

“不要按这里了……啊……”太过于刺激了，一浪接一浪的高潮猛烈得叫人害怕起来，“嘉嘉……求你，求你呜呜……”

“那你答应跟我打赌。”

“呜……好，好……”

目的达成。焉栩嘉心满意足，把被肏到哭哭啼啼的美人转过来抱住，低头亲亲啄啄他湿漉漉的眼睛，像欢欣的小动物。平素总是精致漂亮的哥哥现在凌乱狼狈得像是刚淋了一场暴风雨，红粉的脸颊上糊满了泪水，过长的刘海湿乎乎地贴在脸上，唇角粘着从焉栩嘉嘴上啃下来的树莓色唇釉，一副被玩得好可怜的样子。

“赌什么东西嘛。”赵磊累得都快发不起脾气来了。

焉栩嘉把他抱起来抵在墙上，让两条长腿缠上自己的腰，说：“赌你今晚被小女孩日哭多少次，输了明天你当小女孩。”

///

第二天醒来的时候已经太阳晒屁股了。

赵磊趴在枕头上睁开一只睡眼朦胧的眼。好刺眼。保守估计起码是中午。

但是不想起床。精神上是想起来的，可惜身体不允许。赵磊觉得自己浑身上下的器官就只有脑子还能勉强生产运作，其他部分好像都没长在该长的地方，也不知道掉到哪去了，反正就是不听使唤。

唯一除了脑子还处于觉醒状态的部位可能就是屁股。

呵，屁股。可不是嘛，昨天被穿着超可爱小短裙的猛男焉栩嘉抓着干了一晚上的屁股，相当酸痛，很有知觉。

赵磊艰难地撑起一只胳膊从床上爬起来，甩甩脑袋想要集中精神，可是一集中精神就是前一天晚上的限量版女装焉栩嘉，头发卷卷，妆容可爱，粉粉嫩嫩，裙子一掀他妈东西比你大，还精神倍儿好，能逮着你从床上搞到床下，浴室搞到阳台，深更半夜搞到旭日东升，腰都给你搞折。

以后不能轻易招惹鸡儿硬比金刚石的男高中生（现在是准大学生）了。赵磊痛定思痛。尤其是这种睚眦必报还特别记仇的男高中生。年纪轻轻，还是屁股要紧。

想着，扭过头去瞄自己劫后余生的屁股，然后看到一截性感的蕾丝边。

再爬起来点，嚯，可不止屁股上那条小蕾丝丁字裤呢，从床尾到床头柜再到床边的椅子，甚至地板上，凡是能摆东西的地方，旗袍制服吊带袜兔耳头饰一应俱全，还有一些赵磊乍一看根本想不出要怎么穿但是穿出来拍照发微博肯定会被夹的衣服，一件一件地毯似的铺开，无缝拼接。

再一扭头，床的另一边，罪魁祸首焉栩嘉还在梦里畅游，唇角挂着一丝幸福的傻笑，抱着赵磊的一只胳膊宝贝似的摸索，迷迷糊糊地说着梦话：“嘿嘿嘿老婆……”

这一下子什么都想起来了。

“焉栩嘉……”赵磊咬牙切齿，揪住男孩子全无防备的乳头，毫不留情地一拧，“变态！”

END.


End file.
